Eden
by littlepaperswan
Summary: There were times he missed home. Not Hogwarts. His other home. Before it all started. Harry/Castiel. SLASH. DRABBLE SERIES.
1. I: No Place Like Home

**Series title: **Eden

**Author: **littlepaperswan

**Fandoms: **Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Harry/Castiel

**Timeline: **between _Heaven and Hell_ (4.10) and _On the Head of a Pin_ (4.16) for Supernatural. AU after_ Deathly Hallows_ for HP. Harry is supposed to be 28.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbetaed**. This is my first slash fic, I hope I got it all right. English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if there is any mistakes ;)

**Word count:** roughly 800 (drabble)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys sadly (but I'm working on it).

**A/N:** I fell in love with this pairing and I couldn't not write this drabble, after all I had this plot bunny in my head for days so I decided to indulge my muse. I've been inspired a lot by _Perdition Cannot Have You_ by KounetsuDeb and _Righteous Fallen_ by scarletsptember.

* * *

**EDEN**

_No place like home_

A sigh. Green eyes stared at the night sky. A wisp of smoke escaped soft pink lips.

He let his thoughts wandered to happier times filled with magic, castles and laughters. Those were swiftly replaced by pain, blood and grief though. Sometimes, he wondered if it was all worth it. Then he recalled the smile of a small girl upon seeing her mother alive, family reunited, relieved faces of loved ones. It was worth it. All of it.

_She_ had been right when she said he had a 'saving people thing'. She just didn't know the extent of it. Never knew it.

"Why don't you tell them?"

He didn't need to turn to know his brother was there beside him. _Brother_. What a strange word for someone a millennia older than him. Somehow the word didn't feel right.

"You know damn well why I don't Castiel."

To them, he was simply a hunter who happened to have met them on a job. A person they now considered a close friend perhaps. But _just_ a hunter nonetheless. He would like to keep it that way.

Understanding crossed the other's face.

"You fear their rejection. You fear they will treat you just like your human relatives. A freak."

The black figure winced slightly at the word but didn't let it show.

"I thought after Anna, they would surely understand..."

"That's just not it Cas. I don't remember half of my life, my immortal one that is. Some bits perhaps but not all. I can't tell them, all it would do is endangering them unecessarily."

_I've lost too many loved ones for that_.

Images of his dead friends haunted him a second before he squashed them harshly in the back of his mind.

The man-no angel tilted his head to the side, unaware of his inner turmoil.

"Uriel doesn't know." It was a statement.

There were times he missed home. Not Hogwarts. His other_ home_. Before it _all_ started.

But he remembered people such as Uriel. Prejudiced and barely restraining their hate. He thought he made the right choice all those years ago.

"No, you can't tell him. He would never understand why I did what I had to, what I'm still doing. Hell you're not supposed to know either."

"Not even a glamour could hide your true nature from me, Raziel."

He shivered as his true name fell on the angel's lips. Suddenly self-conscious, he turned away from the other's burning stare. He carelessly threw his cigarette and stood up from his spot by the lake.

His breath caught when the angel's face stood merely inches from his. Green clashed with blue. Unreadable emotions displayed. As he attempted to calm down his wildly beating heart, his eyes lowered to his lips. Eyelashes fluttered. It was only a fleeting moment. An eternity for him before he took a step back, leaving a mess of confusion and desire in his wake.

Blue orbs drew a line of fire on him, brow furrowed in realization.

"You sacrificed your grace to save humanity. You should not have let yourself fall. It was reckless."

"It was worth it," he retorted, repeating the very same thought he had a few minutes ago.

He casually leaned against a tree nearby.

"Were all the pain and your loved ones' deaths you had to suffer through that war worth it?" asked Castiel without emotion. "Look at yourself, you are twisted and broken. Just an empty shell of what you have been. You used to shine with happiness. You've changed Raziel..."

"So what if I have?" snapped the fallen angel, green eyes flashing with anger.

Hurt by the other's harsh words, he buried those feelings deep inside his psyche, unwilling to let the angel touches him that way. A hand on his cheek snapped him from those thoughts. He raised his eyes defiantly. The angel's cold expression softened, eyes reaching the depth of his soul.

"You could have died," he whispered so low he would have missed it had he not been so close.

Feather-light fingertips traced the outlines of his nose, eyes and eyebrows before lingering on his lips. Harry stood frozen against the tree, unable to tear his eyes away from the other's, unable to do anything but stare, suddenly mesmerized by his actions.

Blue eyes sought him with interrogation but before the fallen angel could read his emotions, sweet lips replaced feathery fingers. Harry held back a gasp, his own lips parted and he responded with the same fervor. The kiss was neither lust-induced nor passionate. It was soft, bittersweet and filled with an unique scent.

Paradise.

It just felt like home to him.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so going to hell for this. Review please! I'd love to know your thoughts about it.


	2. II: Sin

**Pairing:** Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel), One-sided Uriel/Raziel

**Timeline:** after _No Place Like Home_ and before _Death Takes a Holiday_ (SPN 4.15). AU after _Deathly Hallows_ for HP.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **same ones as the first drabble's.

**Word count: **448

**Disclaimer:** If I own Harry and Castiel, they would have snogged each other senseless at the first meeting. But I don't. I also don't own Uriel for that matter.

**A/N:** As promised in _Before Heaven_ (the prequel), here's another drabble! Thank you for all of your reviews again =)

You might wanna read the A/N after this drabble, there's some explanations about Harry!Raziel I couldn't fit in my previous drabble.

**

* * *

**

**EDEN**

_Sin_

"You seem distracted."

"I have a lot of things on my mind."

"I sure hope it isn't the humans monkeys or that he-witch you're thinking about," said Uriel in a disapproving tone. "You shouldn't show them empathy, Castiel, they don't deserve it."

The blue eyed angel suppressed a jump when Raziel was mentioned but said nothing. It was well-known Uriel disliked magic-wielders as much as regular humans if not more. According to him, they should never have been allowed to exist. He might not have said it aloud, his thoughts were written loud and clear on his face though. For once, Castiel wished the fallen angel has not been reborn as a wizard, it would have made things much easier in his opinion. And less conspicuous. He ignored deliberately the strange and unfamiliar feelings that were coursing through him each time he thought of Raziel. He had to refrain himself from touching his lips where the kiss was still lingering. His stomach seemed to do a few somersaults before steadying much to his own relief. The angel idly wondered if it was a normal human reaction. Maybe his vessel was faulty, he concluded in the end.

"What do you know about Raziel?" he couldn't help questioning out loud.

Uriel raised an eyebrow. Castiel cursed himself for his foolishness. Blasphemy couldn't even begin to describe his act.

"Why do you ask?" inquired the other angel suspiciously.

He struggled with an inconspicuous answer.

"Our garrison is slowly getting killed. It has been many years I haven't seen him and I was wondering what has become of our brother..."

Uriel appeared satisfied with his reply.

"I don't know much. He seemed to have disappeared about thirty years ago. I have not seen him since. But then again, I haven't seen a lot of Gabriel either."

As he spoke of Raziel, a tone of longing slipped through his voice. The blue eyed angel concealed a frown, he pretended not to have noticed. Another emotion made its appearance despite him. If he didn't know himself any better, he would have said he wanted to tear Uriel to pieces. It was preposterous. Why would he want to rip the other apart? Fortunately, his utter relief over the safety of the truth about the fallen angel's identity quickly washed the feeling away.

"You do not think the demons got him just like the others, don't you, Castiel?"

He didn't see the strange glint in Uriel's eyes.

"No, I don't think so."

Should he be scared of the foreign emotions he felt towards the green eyed man?

He didn't know the answer to his own question.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this one as well! I thought it'd be interesting to have a one-sided Uriel/Raziel and it gave me the opportunity to write a Jealous!Castiel :P

**Some explanations about Raziel**

He didn't _technically_ fall. He's like Gabriel (the Trickster) in a way (he voluntarily left Heaven) except that he gave up his powers and doesn't have his grace anymore (actually I don't know if Gabriel still has his grace...), he sort of "burnt down his grace" so there is no miracle tree like Anna. He was reborn as Harry with normal wizard powers, he does possess some telekinesis ability though (but he probably calls it wandless magic since it's not really different to him) but no angel radio. As written in _No Place Like Home_, he doesn't remember all of his former life, just some snippets enough to know who he is. He uses his wizard powers to conceal his nature as a "fallen" because he's not really in the angels' christmas list even if they don't know he left Heaven of his own accord (they would just saw him as a rebellious fallen and would shoot first and ask question later).

Origins of his name (from Wikipedia)

Raziel means "Secrets of God" in Hebrew. In one of the lores, he purportedly gave a book of magic(named_ Sefer Raziel HaMalach_: "Book of Raziel the Angel"; it is said to contain all secret knowledge) to Adam and Eve after they ate from the forbidden tree so the two could find their way back "home" and better understand their God. I thought it would be fitting to give Harry this name what with the book of _magic _thing. I had a hard time choosing his name and I hesitated a lot between others names but when I found "Raziel", it was just like it meant to be Harry's name :)

That's all I had to say I think but if you want more explanations, feel free to ask!


	3. III: Crossroads

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel), past Harry/Draco

**Timeline: **before _Death takes a holiday_ (4.15) for Supernatural. Okay I lied earlier, it's not an AU after _Deathly Hallows_ but after _Order of the Phoenix_, there's still some facts from _HBP_ and _DH_ though (including Dumbledore's death, the horcruxes and the hallows). No Harry/Ginny. The war was also gorier and more violent than it was in _DH_.

**Rating:** T (but there will be an M rated drabble in the future :D)

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Angst**. English is not my native language so feel free to correct me if you see any mistake ;)

**Word count:** 566

**Disclaimer:** Harry owns Castiel. Castiel owns Harry. I own neither of them much to my chagrin.

**A/N:** Just to warn you, it won't be all love and fluff at first. They might have kissed, it doesn't mean they will instantly get together. There are still lots of issues between them, especially with Harry's human past and Castiel blindly following the orders at this point of the story. So they will have to get over it first before they can be together.

The drabble is in Harry's POV this time. I'm probably going to alternate between the two of them.

**IMPORTANT. Read the A/N after this.**

* * *

**EDEN**

_Crossroads_

Something wasn't right. He felt it. A whisper in the wind.

He might not have his angel powers anymore, he could still feel when one of his brethren was around. And this time it was not Castiel.

"Hello Anna, it has been a long time."

"Raziel."

He wasn't surprised she instantly recognized him. The fallen could not stay hidden from each other even with the most powerful glamour. Human magic could only do so much, unfortunately.

"Why are you there for?"

"Someone is killing the angels, we fell but they are still our brothers and sisters so I thought you ought to know. Four already died."

"I know," he murmured softly.

As guilty as he felt toward these deaths, he couldn't bring himself to care however. There were the last thing on his mind these last few days. Two weeks had passed since he had last seen the blue-eyed angel. Since their first kiss. Just after that, Castiel had left in a flutter of black wings, leaving the fallen angel lost and breathless. He didn't know what to think of this. At first his emotions were too blurry to make anything out of it but then it became all too clear all of a sudden. He knew he had started falling in love with the angel the moment he pronounced his true name. He closed his eyes briefly. It should not have happened. After he had promised to himself not to become involved with someone for fear they might get hurt because of him – he refused to let his thoughts wander to Draco - he suddenly fell for Castiel. Hard. He could not afford it though.

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

A sad smile played on his lips. Green eyes clouded over with melancholy. For as far as he could remember of his former life, his sister had always managed to figure him out.

But no matter how hard she tried, she would never understand his current inner turmoil.

"You should leave Anna."

Another flutter of wings signalled her leaving. Harry sighed in relief, pleased that his sister understood his need for privacy. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he returned to his somber musing.

He fell. He might have left Heaven of his own accord, his soul was still tainted beyond belief. The fallen angel recoiled abruptely as he thought of the horcrux that had been inside him for more than sixteen years. Such a dark magic had left a trace, carved deep inside his being. Even with the horcrux now gone, he could still feel the darkness, there, tempting and seductive, whispering to him fulfilled promises in the future. Had he truly been human, he would surely have succumbed to it. Only his own essence managed to keep the darkness at bay. But sometimes, he feared it wasn't enough.

Castiel had been right when he said he had changed. That was one of the few reasons he couldn't afford his affection for the angel to become something more. He sometimes wished he was selfish enough to let it happen. Selfish enough to let someone open his heart for once. He wasn't.

The blue-eyed angel deserved something more than a trashed soul, broken and used so many times.

He couldn't offer him what he would want. Because he didn't have anything worthwhile to give anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to include Anna at first but she kinda invited herself so I had to deal with it lol. Still, it allowed me to introduce the idea with the fallen angels who can recognize each other even with a glamour *hint hint*

No Harry/Castiel interactions in this drabble sorry. But I promise there will be in the next one!

**IMPORTANT**

An anonymous reviewer (*wave to Priss_kimio*) asked me if I could make this fic a Dean/Harry/Castiel. Since I find the idea quite enticing, I've just made a **POLL to see if you want me to write this pairing as a stand-alone of the Eden Series**. You can now vote in my profile =)

**Questions about the story**

Is there a way for Harry to get his Grace back or is he stuck as fallen? (by kirallie)

I decided to answer there too so you can all read my response! Harry may be able to get his grace back... or may not, you will all see in the future. So far I planned to write drabbles for the second half of season 4 and the season 5, there is still time for Harry to get his grace back then ;)

Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks in advance!


	4. IV: Guardian

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **before _Death takes a holiday_ (4.15) for Supernatural. AU after _OotP _(the drabbles take place years after what would have been Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts).

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Angst**.** Language**. English isn't my native language so feel free to correct me if there is any mistake!

**Word count:** 708

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Harry and Castiel aren't mine.

**A/N:** OMG! Thank you so much for your reviews again. I'm really glad you enjoy this story so far =)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Guardian_

Night had long begun when Castiel found himself watching, mesmerized, the fallen angel's chest slowly rose and lowered at the rhythm of his breathing. Raven locks fell messily on the nape of his neck, eyes moved quickly beneath the eyelids, his forehead was only marred by one scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. His otherwise flawless face was scrunched up into a heavy frown. The angel let his blue eyes rake over the delicate curves of his body, marvelling at how such a curious creature could awake so many strange sensations within him.

A frown appeared as the one who haunted his thoughts suddenly tossed and turned in his sleep. A whimper escaped his lips. A nightmare then. The angel wondered if those were ordinary. Probably, he thought.

It was the moment the fallen angel chose to gasp awake, shivering uncontrollably and green eyes dulled, clouded over by his torturous nightmares. It took him several minutes to realize he was not alone in his room anymore. His next reaction wouldn't have disappointed any experienced hunter. Swift and deadly, Raziel promptly jumped out of his bed a shiny dagger in his hand and threw it at Castiel's direction. The blue-eyed angel sidestepped it skillfully, his sudden move making him come in front of the windows.

"Castiel?" gasped the fallen in disbelief.

He frowned once more. The other should have been able to recognize him a long time ago but his senses seemed to have been dulled by his apparent vivid dreams. He also couldn't help noticing the slight worry that seemed to slip through his voice as he uttered his name. Surely the fallen angel knew a mere dagger would not have killed him?

"Bloody hell, Cas," swore Raziel, concern disappearing, quickly replaced by annoyance. "Next time, make a little more noise, like – I don't know – flap your wings or something so I know it's you and not some fucking pervert."

The angel stayed quiet. During a few minutes silence overwhelmed the two of them, filled with many unanswered questions, emotions deeply buried inside and unsaid things. For some reason, the fallen angel seemed determined to avoid meeting his eyes at all cost. Why? He didn't know.

Maybe did he do something wrong when he pressed his lips to the other's last time? His heart sank strangely at the thought but he didn't dwell on the feeling this time.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired, even though he already knew the answer.

"I would have slept more have you not appeared; doors do exist for a reason, you know, I'm used to living as a human now," the fallen angel said, tongue laced with sarcasm.

Castiel payed no mind to the caustic remark. Humans tended to have a way to cope with their pain through cynicism apparently; he thought of the older Winchester who was not unlike Raziel in this way. Such a puzzling behavior, he mused inwardly.

The green-eyed fallen must have seen his unconvinced look because he swiftly added:

"I slept fine, Castiel."

A lie. The angel took that time to study him carefully. Purple shadows underlined his bright emerald eyes that were now a shade lighter than they had been before and much clearer. Tired lines flew shamelessly across his face. The fallen angel appeared exhausted. His nightmares seemed to have taken their toll on him.

A line of worry made its way on his forehead. Whatever these dreams were about, it must have dealt with Raziel's human past. The angel didn't know a lot about it, merely the headlines; others had been assigned to watch over the wizarding world, the fallen had been one of them before he had left Heaven to become human. They mostly said the war had been ruthless and sanguinary. Not for the first time, Castiel wished he could take all his pain and grief away where he would be no longer able to feel them. The fallen angel didn't deserve to have to go through all that just because he wanted to save humanity.

Perhaps he could not put an end to these feelings. But he would do whatever it takes to fix his shattered soul.

He promised it to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** The poll about Dean/Harry/Castiel is still open by the way so you can still vote if you haven't yet. I'm going to close it next thursday! For those who are worried, if 'yes' does win, _Eden_ will stay Harry/Castiel but I will write a one-shot stand-alone with Dean/Harry/Castiel, it'll be kinda an AU of the series ;)

Reviews are appreciated, thanks in advance!


	5. INTERLUDE ONE

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** just before the last battle against Lucifer (season 5).

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if you see any mistake ;)

**Word count:** 300

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor Supernatural, which means neither of the characters is mine.

**A/N:** This is a future!interlude, I wanted to work on my other drabble for_ Eden_ but this one wouldn't leave me alone and because it's been two days since the last update (sorry!) I decided to publish it. It doesn't follow the current chronological order obviously.

* * *

**EDEN**

_In the beginning, a future interlude_

"You know you can't interfere, Raziel."

The fallen angel smiled sadly but didn't respond to the other. Hidden in the bushes, he watched as a dark haired man who could almost be his twin grabbed an equally dark haired baby and put him on a small flying broom before a green-eyed woman with auburn curls came to scold him gently. A joyous bark interrupted them, a black shaggy dog suddenly appearing beside the trio, seconds later an elegant man stood in his place. A third man with shadows under his eyes observed his companions' senseless behavior a soft smile on his lips.

"Seeing them, it's just a thing I had to do before we go to a battle we might not come back from..."

Feather-light fingertips on his cheek made him raise his eyes to meet Castiel's. The blue-eyed angel pressed a chaste loving kiss on his forehead and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I will not let you fall." _Even i__f it is the last thing I __do__._

Harry dropped his head away to rest it against the angel's chest, closing his eyes. He felt safe, here in his very own personal haven, as if nothing, not even the upcoming storm, could reach them.

"I know," he whispered. _I won't let you die. I'd rather be dead than live without you._

They stayed entwined together for what would have felt like an eternity to others but was merely a few fleeting seconds – too short - to them. When the fallen finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to encounter another pair of green orbs watching them, curious and awed. Harry smiled at his child-self before turning to Castiel. Emerald clashed with sapphire. In a flutter of wings, they were gone from the past.

* * *

**A/N:** I got inspired a lot by the _Back to the Future_ episodes (4.03 _In the Beginning_ and 5.04 _The End_) and I couldn't _not_ write it! My muse is weird that way.

Review please! I would love to know your thoughts about it =)


	6. V: Doubts

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **before _Death takes a Holiday_ (4.15).

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me if there's any mistake!

**Word count: **175

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry nor Castiel, unfortunately. It is known they own each other though.

* * *

**EDEN**

_Doubts_

They had begun to question his sympathies, he knew it wouldn't be long before they put Uriel as his superior. Curiously, it didn't seem to bother him more than that.

He reflected on the feelings he had toward the green-eyed fallen angel, emotions that could have obscured his judgment and yet didn't, instead he felt as if his mind had never been clearer. Perhaps the other angels were wrong, had always been. They had said emotions were a doorway to doubt. To disobedience.

Although he might not be able to understand all the feelings that were flowing leisurely through him, he knew none of them was doubt. What he found was certainty.

The angel didn't deny what he was slowly beginning to feel at the thought of Raziel. He had never wanted to be close to someone before, not like he did now.

It was as though the fallen had broken the dam containing what he had not allowed himself to feel during all those years.

Only time would say what would result from this.

* * *

**A/N:** Castiel was a bit harder to write in this drabble... He did question his superiors in _On the Head of a Pin_ (4.16) but I think he had already begun to feel doubts towards them before this episode, Harry sort of sped up the process.

**About the poll Dean/Harry/Castiel**

I almost forgot to tell you about it. 'Yes' did win, it means I'm going to write a one-shot with this pairing, it will be an AU stand-alone of the _Eden_ Series. I'll probably write it next week and publish it for Valentine's Day (even if it's a silly day in my opinion, after all you don't need a special day to tell your boyfriend/girlfriend you love him/her, no offense to all of those who like this day ;)).

**About the previous drabble (SPOILERS FOR 5.13)**

So that was a great episode (as usual when time travel is involved :D), it was actually the promo of that episode that inspired me to write the drabble (besides the BTTF episodes). Now that I watched it I just wanted to clarify a few things. It seems in this episode, angels are weakened when they take a "passenger" with them on a time travel (at least that's what I understood). Um so for the previous drabble, let's just say since Harry is a fallen angel, it was easier for Castiel to transport him through time _or_ it could be because Harry managed to get his grace back (I'm not saying anything *grin*).


	7. VI: Enlightening

**Pairing:** Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **AU from _Death takes a Holiday_ (4.15).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Blood**. **Torture**. **Language**. English is not my native language so feel free to tell me if you see any mistake!

**Word count: **959

**Disclaimer:** These two lovebirds aren't mine. Neither Alastair is.

**A/N:** A drabble longer than I expected it to be, I hope you will enjoy it all the same ;)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Enlightening_

Another endless night after a hunt, Harry sat on the edge of the sidewalk leading to their motel. A seal had just been saved. But at what cost, he thought bitterly. They didn't manage to save Pamela from her fatal injury. He knew he could have done something, anything, with his magic and yet didn't. Shock had completely paralysed him on his feet, leaving him unable to do anything but stare as he had lost another acquaintance.

The fallen angel wondered absent-mindedly if the guilt he felt over her death wasn't a roundabout way to allow him not to think of a certain blue-eyed angel and the many emotions that followed in his wake, before he swiftly squashed the thought away.

Harry suddenly tensed. Someone, or rather _something_ was coming.

"You know I wanted to go to Dean at first but decided to wait for you. You seem a much more interesting prey at the moment," drawled a male voice behind him.

Alert and ready, the fallen angel promtly stood up, turning to glare at the white-eyed demon.

"Alastair," he met the other's eyes defiantly.

He repressed a shudder of disgust as the Grand Torturer of Hell slowly walked towards him, a dangerous predator appraising his future prey.

"You have the advantage of me since I have no idea of your identity... You must definitely be special if you managed to earn the Winchesters' trust so easily."

"What can I say? I'm just charming that way," the fallen shrugged off nonchalantly while he tried to ignore the way the demon made his skin crawl in revulsion.

A cold smirk crossed the other's face.

All of a sudden, he was violently thrown across the street and pinned against the wall. He had to hold back a cry, his head and shoulders were throbbing painfully from the impact.

"You feel different," stated the demon, contemplative. "If I didn't know any better, I would have said you smell almost _heaven_ly, kind of like that Anna girl. Who are you?"

When Harry didn't answer, Alastair slammed him against the wall again. He grimaced slightly but said nothing. Somewhat wary, the green-eyed fallen watched as the demon conjured a knife and leaned closer. He made a desperate attempt to call upon his wizard powers, even if he knew they might have close to no effect on the white-eyed demon; his wand was currently in the back pocket of his jeans so he attempted to summon his wandless magic.

As though the creature knew what he was doing, he said, a strange glint of delight in his eyes:

"Your little magic tricks won't work on me, wizard."

Without further ado, Alastair grabbed Harry's chin between his fingers, the knife in his other hand, he let it run on his jaw without breaking the skin. The fallen angel concealed a wince at the sensation of a cold metal pressed against his throat, the touch bringing many painful memories of a past he had buried deep within him.

"I will ask it a few more times since you don't seem to understand what's at stake, _who_ are you?"

"No one."

"Not cooperating, I see," the white-eyed demon shook his head, apparently as disappointed as a parent would be at a naughty child. " That's not a problem, I have the means to make someone as reluctant as yourself talk. It would be a shame to mar such a nice body though. But sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

A scream was muffled by Alastair's right hand - 'I would love to hear your surely delicious screams, pretty eyes, but not tonight, we aren't really in a private location after all' - as he plunged the knife merely inches from the precious organs in his abdomen. While the fallen wouldn't die from the wound, it would still hurt like hell. Harry swallowed his whimpers away, determined not to let the demon get the satisfaction of his pain. He had survived much _worse_ than a few knife wounds, he thought to himself.

After five minutes though, the demon finally grew bored of his lasting silence.

"You won't answer. Let's see how much talkative you will be if I find your pretty boy angel."

Green eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I know. Not everything, unfortunately. You gotta be aware he will fall for it if his dear little Daddy didn't punish him first? If I don't find him before, of course. So... what do you say?"

"Go to Hell," Harry whispered.

"Now that isn't a nice thing to say to someone who has already been there," reprimanded Alastair in a false honeyed tone.

Fear gripped the fallen angel as he thought of what the demon would do if he got his hands on Castiel. He would never forgive himself should he let it happen. With a renewed determination, he managed to summon his wandless magic and sent Alistair brutally against the opposite wall. Temporarily free from the demon's powers, he sagged weakly on the ground, breath ragged and sore, blood dripping from his injuries. He knew he didn't have the means to kill the son-of-a-bitch so he began to chant an exorcism.

"Impressive little display, pretty eyes. I'm afraid I will have to cut your horrid poem short though. Hell isn't really welcoming at this time of the year, too much cold for my taste."

Dizzy from the blood loss, Harry fought against the unconsciousness that threatened to take over him. He just had the time to see Alastair moving towards him, awfully close, before a lightening bolt suddenly struck the demon on the head.

Soft feathers brushed his cheekbones then all went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated as always, thanks a lot in advance =)


	8. VII: Realization

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** after _Death takes a Holiday_ (4.15).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Angst**. English isn't my native language but feel free to correct me if there's any mistake ;)

**Word count:** 549

**Disclaimer:** If I own Harry and Castiel, they would have kissed at first sight. It means I don't own them, sadly.

**A/N:** Wow, thanks a lot for your reviews! I was worried about my characterization of Alastair but now I'm glad you enjoyed the drabble! I also wanted to thank all the readers, more than 120 update alerts, wow, I'm really happy you all appreciate my story, it means a lot to me. _Eden_ quickly became my little baby in only a little period of time.

* * *

**EDEN**

_Realization_

"You should be more careful, Raziel," was the first thing he heard as he slowly rose from unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes to find two blue orbs staring at him a little too close for his comfort. Refraining a slight flinch, the fallen angel sat up at a good distance from the other. He let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well it's not as if I wanted to invite Alastair to a tea party, mind you," he retorted sarcastically. "Didn't have much of a choice for that matter. At least, he won't be bothering anyone anymore now that you have him."

Determined not to glance at the angel's direction, Harry began to take a look at his surroundings. Apparently, Castiel had brought him to his motel room when he had lost consciousness. He could distinctly recall the feeling of delicate feathers on his cheeks before all had gone black; the fallen had to refrain himself from touching his face where the feathers had brushed him, skin still tingling slightly from the ghost touch. He idly noticed the angel seemed to have healed most of his injuries.

Desperate for a distraction, he almost let out a sigh of relief as he spot his duffle bag sitting on the other bed. Standing up, he scattered the contents of his bag in a frantic search for his cigarette pack. When he finally found it, he lit one cigarette and brought it to his lips, a blissful smile gracing his features. He was firmly resolved to ignore the angel's burning stare on the back of his neck.

"I don't understand how you could care so little about yourself and yet have so much consideration towards others."

When the fallen angel didn't say anything, Castiel abruptely materialized in front of him. Harry blinked. The angel tilted his head to the side, confusion plainly written on his face.

"Is it because of your human past?"

He suddenly stiffened.

Memories that had been brought back by the demon's torture seemed to replay right in front of his eyes. He couldn't tell the blue-eyed angel any of them because it would have meant trust. In the end, trust would have meant affection, love, a single thing he could not allow himself to feel as he remembered his own promise after Anna had talked to him. Alastair's words only reinforced his former resolve. The angel would be better off without him, away from the danger that followed at every step he took, he reasoned even as his heart seemed to constrict painfully at the thought.

"You were right, Castiel, I've changed. I've done things you couldn't even begin to imagine. I'm damaged and broken, there's nothing you could possibly do. I don't even know why you decided to wait for me to wake up after you managed to capture Alastair, why you didn't give me away to your superiors when you found out about me."

"Raziel..."

He took a deep breath, ignoring with difficulty the plea that escaped the other's lips.

"I think you should leave, _brother_."

The sound of fluttering wings was the only thing that echoed through the room.

It was all it took for him not to collapse on the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated as usual, thanks in advance =)

**A few explanations**

About the previous drabble

Some clarifications: when Alastair said Harry's_ wizard_ powers didn't work on him, it's true but what Harry used at the end of the drabble wasn't wandless magic as he believed it to be, as I said in the A/N of _Sin_ (drabble II), it's truly his telekinesis ability he has been tapping just like Anna did against the demon in _I know what you did last summer_ (4.09).

About the Winchesters

I forgot to tell you after the first drabble, in case you haven't guessed yet, 'them' and 'they' Castiel and Harry referred to in _No Place Like Home_ (drabble I) are Sam and Dean Winchester. Harry met them not long after the incident with Anna and has been tagging along after them a few times since then. I'll probably write about their meeting in _Before Heaven _:)


	9. VIII: Will

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **after _On the Head of a Pin_ (4.16).

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Language**. English is not my native language but feel free to correct me if you see any mistake!

**Word count: **383

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own either Harry or Castiel.

**A/N:** This drabble is in Dean's POV**.** Because it wouldn't be a Supernatural crossover without at least one of the Winchesters ;)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Will_

Not long after Dean's recovery from Alastair and Uriel's disaster, the older Winchester found Harry carrying his duffel bags to his beauty of a motorbike, a 1978 Harley Davidson. As he watched Evanson strapped his bags up to the motorcycle, he marvelled at how the other could fit so many things in those small duffel bags. The wonders of magic, he supposed. It was still a little hard to admit that a whole community – a magical one no less – lived right under their noses.

"You're okay?"

"Fine," replied Harry even though Dean could tell he was lying through his teeth.

It had not escaped the hunter that the green-eyed man seemed a little distant ever since that night after they had saved one of the seals. From what Harry had told them of that night, Alastair had managed to catch him before the angels had finally come to seize the white-eyed demon in extremis. What the dreadful demon could have done to his now friend during that small amount of time sent a traile of shivers up his spine. He couldn't be more pleased that Alastair was now gone, for good hopefully. The other hadn't seemed to suffer from any injuries though which made Dean mull over it.

"Hope it doesn't bother you..." Harry suddenly stirred him from his musing. "...but I'm leaving. I had enough of these angels versus demons bollocks for a lifetime. _More_ than a lifetime actually," he muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"Sure," said Dean, slightly bewildered.

He could have sworn Evanson had slipped one of Ruby's hex bags in his pocket but it could have been only a figment of his imagination because as far as Dean knew it, he seemed to hate them as much as he despised demons for some reasons.

"I mean no offense, of course," the other hunter amended as he put his helmet on and straddled the Harley. "If you, Winchesters, need me, I'll be just a call away."

Then he drove off.

A deep frown marred Dean's features. He might not have known Harry long, less than three months, he knew there was more to his parting than he had let on. Whatever that was, it was enough to drive him away.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated as always, thanks a lot in advance ;)

In case you haven't read _Before Heaven_, Evanson is the last name Harry took after the war.

**About the future Dean/Harry/Castiel one-shot**

I'm really sorry, I know I said I would post it today, on the V-Day, it seems I have some troubles with my characterization of Dean though. I started writing the one-shot but I don't like it much so far :/ I should be able to sort it out soon enough, hopefully. Sorry again for the delay!

**An incoherence in Guardian (drabble IV)**

An anonymous reviewer (Von) pointed out to me a little incoherence in the drabble: [ "It took him several minutes to realize he was not alone in his room anymore." _Seems to blatantly contradict the next line._ "His reaction wouldn't have disappointed any experienced hunter." ] First, thank you for pointing it out to me because I would never have seen it! I wanted to show that while Harry's nightmares took over him he still could have his hunter's reflexes after he managed to drive them away but it sounded like it didn't really work well... Um so I added a _next_ before "reaction" *smiles sheepishly*


	10. INTERLUDE TWO

**Pairing:** Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **during _The End_ (5.04).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Character Death**. **Spoilers for 5.04**. English isn't my first language so feel free to tell me if you see any mistake =)

**Word count:** 213

**Disclaimer:** Harry and Castiel aren't mine, sadly. I'm just playing with them.

**A/N:** Here's a future!interlude again (or in this case a _not-so_-future!interlude). It takes place in 2014, the alternate future Zachariah sent Dean to. Thanks again for your reviews ;)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Belief, a not so future interlude_

Sorrow. A deep grief that was eating his insides away slowly and painfully. Something he would never have imagined to feel all those years ago before the Apocalypse had come to destroy them all. Even many years after _his_ death, he hadn't let go yet, he couldn't. He had become human but his life seemed meaningless now that _he _wasn't there to share it any longer.

When the older Winchester from the past appeared just before they prepared to go to their death, a new feeling blossomed in his chest, an emotion he almost failed to recognize because of the years he hadn't felt it. Hope. Such a strange thing in this era of absolute chaos.

"What happened to Harry?" asked Dean as they stepped in the car.

"He died," Castiel said softly.

Instead of the heartache the former angel had expected to feel as usual these days, pride radiated from him at the knowledge that _he_ didn't go out without a fight.

"When he wouldn't join Lucifer, the Fallen killed him."

He didn't care whether he would die in the future battle against Lucifer or not. This future wasn't anymore. What was and what happened would never come to pass.

He had to believe that _he_ could be saved.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated as always, thanks in advance!


	11. IX: The Right Choice

**Pairing:** Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel), implied past Harry/Draco

**Timeline:** after _It's a Terrible Life_ (4.17).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. English isn't my native language but feel free to correct me if there is any mistake ;)

**Word count:** 828

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor Harry Potter, unfortunately.

**A/N:** What can I say? I'm really _sorry_ for the delay of five days... Since it's the holidays now (at least for me), I'll be able to update more than this week, hopefully. I can tell you that I already wrote on paper most of the drabbles that take place until season 4 final, all I have to do is typing them on Word now.

* * *

**EDEN**

_The right choice_

"You know that what you are doing is not going to work, right?" asked a masculine voice in a perfect aristocratic tone.

Only his sharpened skills had stopped Harry from throwing a knife at the new comer. Raising a delicate eyebrow, he spun around to find a handsome man who appeared to be in his early thirties standing by the door. Dark shadows under his black eyes and a pale white skin showed his true nature though. A vampire.

"Sanguini," greeted the fallen angel, crossing his arms over his chest. "_A quoi dois__-__je le plaisir de ta visite_?" [1]

"Why? Can't I just visit an old friend whenever I want?"

"No, you can't," stated Harry tersely. "You can't barge in whenever you want, what if I were in presence of other hunters? As soon as they learn your nature, they would shoot you first and ask questions later."

In a dramatic stance, the vampire raised a hand to his unbeating heart while the other went to his forehead.

"You wound me, Raziel. You know I always check if you're alone or not."

As his true name came out of Sanguini's lips, the fallen refrained a slight wince. Whether it was because his name had felt somewhat wrong coming from the vampire or because of his immortal past, he didn't know.

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

Sanguini had been the first one to ever know the truth about his true identity. The fallen angel hadn't really intented to tell him at first, but alcohol had helped a little – it had been one of those moments he had wished he still had the natural immunity the angels possessed against human beverages. The aristocratic vampire hadn't even raised an eyebrow at the proven existence of angels, at least from what the fallen remembered after his monstrous hangover. He had just declared he had always known since their brief meeting at Slughorn's Christmas party that Harry was different. And not 'being the Boy-Who-Lived' different kind of thing. When he had inquired about it, the vampire had muttered incoherently something about his scent.

"That's why I'm here, actually," said Sanguini nonchalantly. "I've heard about some rumors about the angels being back on Earth along with the strangest things that would have been considered absolutely ludicrous have I not known you any better."

He sent him a shrewd look. A feeling of dread ran across the fallen angel. As far back as he could recall, the vampire always had an uncanny ability to learn things about people others didn't know at all. Maybe it was some weird power of his.

"Oh, I'm well aware of what you're currently doing as I said earlier (but you didn't seem to have heard me at the time, obviously)," Sanguini admitted amiably, in that earnest way of his. "You gotta know it won't work, Raziel?"

Harry stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," deadpanned the green-eyed fallen with clenched teeth.

Sapphire blue eyes floated on the surface of his mind before he quickly pushed the thought away. It had been weeks he had finally managed not to think of the blue-eyed angel by throwing himself efficiently into his hunts, he wasn't going to let the vampire ruin all he had done in that small amount of time.

The other must have seen the expression that crossed his face because he shook his head, sighing, apparently displeased.

"I'm sure you know but you probably won't admit it. Why you insist to go through all that _again_ is beyond me. It's not as though it worked before..."

An invisible force suddenly threw him against the wall. Both surprised by the display of accidental magic, it took them awhile to shake off their stupefaction . The fallen was the first one to recover.

"_Don't_," Harry said in a dangerous manner, green eyes glowing with fury. "Don't you dare talk about Draco."

Carefully dusting himself after he had stood up, Sanguini didn't seem to mind his anger.

"Come on. I know for a fact your angel is seriously considering disobedience. One way or another, he's bound to be caught in the crossfire of the upcoming war, whether you like it or not. It isn't pretty said like this, but this is reality."

"If you expected to convince me with those words, Sanguini, that's where you're wrong. And he is not _my_ angel," he added the last part more to himself.

A cold hand caught his wrist, forcing the fallen angel to look up at the vampire through his long lashes.

"I see I won't convince you unfortunately. I just wanted you to think over it. You are a dear friend of mine, Harry, mayhap the only one that matters. I won't let you destroy what you could have. Think _thoroughly_."

And with that, he left Harry alone to his own thoughts.

* * *

[1] French: _To what do I owe the pleasure of your charming company?_

**A/N:** At first, Sanguini was going to be a random rogue demon Harry met during his travels across Europe but I decided it'd be more interesting to include JKR's character in the drabble, I also didn't want to introduce an OC at this point of the story, not to mention it'd have contradicted one of my drabbles in _Before Heaven,_ in the end. In my version, Sanguini is a victorian vampire who grew up in France (that's why Harry spoke French with him) before travelling to Great Britain. He then met Harry while the fallen was hunting all across Europe.

Reviews are appreciated as always, thanks a lot in advance =)


	12. X: Missing

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** between _It's a Terrible Life_ (4.17) and _The Monster at the End of the Book_ (4.18).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. English is not my first language so feel free to correct me if you see any mistake!

**Word count:** 273

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry and Castiel in my dreams.

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for all of your reviews again! I can't believe my story is already one month old, time does fly =)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Missing_

"Where's R- Harry? Why isn't he with you?"

Dean shared a glance with his brother before he cleared his throat, answering gruffly:

"He took off a few days after the disaster with Uriel and Alastair. Had to take a break from all the apocalyptic crap, I guess. Not that I don't approve, of course. Why are you asking, Cas?"

"Nothing," said the angel, way too quickly. "It just seemed a little odd, that's all."

The older Winchester narrowed his hazel green eyes. Staring at those orbs, Castiel found himself longing for the unique shade the fallen angel's eyes possessed. Emerald stones reaching the depth of your soul.

He couldn't help the strange hole that was slowly building in his chest from the fallen's absence. Like the Winchesters, Raziel had become some kind of a constant in his life these last few months, if not more. Not to have him there by his side sent feelings of deep loss through his body. As if a part of himself had vanished somewhere, never to be found again.

"Okay, Mister Weirdy Mcweirderton," commented Dean under his breath.

The blue-eyed angel didn't pay him any mind though, he felt strangely empty. A nagging doubt in the back of his mind told him that the other seemed to avoid him, the sensation was strengthened as he realized he couldn't feel the fallen's presence at all, let alone locate him. Wherever Raziel might be, he was apparently hidden from his sight. His heart sank puzzlingly at the realization. He could not remember the moment the fallen angel had started being so significant to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please! I would love to know your thoughts about it ;)

**Question to all of you about episode 5.14 My Bloody Valentine**

I've been wondering lately about what Harry!Raziel would be craving for in the episode. It was the demon blood for Sam, the red meat for Castiel because of his vessel (though I well intend to change that in my version), so what do _you_ think would be Harry's craving? I might have some ideas but I'm not sure yet. I would like to to read your opinions! You can also answer about Castiel!


	13. XI: Lust

**Pairing:** Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** between _The Monster at the End of the Book_ (4.18) and _The Rapture_ (4.20).

**Rating:** M (to be safe)

**Warnings: SLASH**.** Unbeta'd**.** Light LIME**. **Angst**. English isn't my first language so feel free to tell me if there is any misake ;)

**Word count:** 382

**Disclaimer: **Contrary to Dean, I do know the difference between _porn_ and _reality_ so it means I still don't own Harry and Castiel, sadly.

**A/N:** Wow! I really enjoyed your theories about what would be Harry!Raziel's hunger, they were all interesting and it did give me some ideas for the future (I'm not telling anything though, haha)! So thank you very much for your reviews =)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Lust_

_Castiel was considering disobedience_.

It was the only thing that circled around his mind ever since Sanguini's visit. His many attempts to drown the words in the alcohol were proved fruitless inspite of all his tenacity. He should have known better than drink alcohol when he wasn't in his right mind but he couldn't help it. Harry lightly scolded himself, and there he had thought his periods of self-pity had been over. Apparently not, he scoffed inwardly.

Green eyes closed, he twirled absently the hex bag Sam had given him between his long fingers. He briefly wondered if it was somehow because of him that the blue-eyed angel wanted to disobey before he shook off his absurd musing. Obviously, there was more than meet the eye. He blatantly ignored again the other feelings that always accompanied the thought of the angel. Yet, he could not refrain the slight worry he felt over Castiel. Disobedience wasn't such a light thing to take among the Host of Heaven.

As he contemplated at length the idea of burning the hex bag to summon the angel, a deep voice suddenly asked at his side:

"So you're into these gris-gris things, I see?"

He looked up to find an attractive brown haired man leaning on the bar, a seductive smile on his lips. Thick long lashes framed the clear silver grey eyes. When the fallen lowered his stare to those soft pouty lips, he felt something stirred within him. In his haze alcohol-induced mind, he couldn't bring himself to care he would tomorrow regret what he was about to do. All he cared about, right now, was the handsome man standing in front of him who seemed to be waiting for an answer. Slipping the hex bag in his pocket, the fallen angel replied with a flirtatious smile of his own. He felt slightly guilty to use the man in order to forget his own issues – to forget Castiel - but swiftly squashed the guilt away. He would deal with it after.

Later, as he was reaching his climax, fingers clinging to the other's hair, the man's mouth all around him, it was not silver grey orbs that were staring at him with a flaming desire but pure soulful blue eyes. The color of Sapphire.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are greatly appreciated as usual, thanks in advance!


	14. XII: Justice

**Pairing:** Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** a short time before _The Rapture _(4.20).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Angst**. English is not my native language but feel free to correct me if there's any mistake!

**Word count: **229

**Disclaimer: **Still in my dreams.

**A/N:** Another short drabble again. I promise the next one will be much longer than the last few drabbles with a Harry/Castiel interaction bonus ;)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Justice_

What they were doing was wrong. They weren't supposed to let their fallen brother, Lucifer, take over the world, doing nothing to stop the fall of the last seal. It was wrong on so many levels. Just as what they intended to let the younger Winchester do to himself was not right.

He thought of Anna's words but above all it was Raziel who occupied his mind most of the time. The blue-eyed angel never did really understand the reason why the fallen angel had felt the need to sacrifice his grace, his very soul, in order to save humanity but he could somehow get it now. He had done it because it had been the _right_ thing to do, more would have died hadn't he interfered and humanity, magical or non-magical, would have been doomed before the real apocalypse even began. Castiel realized that the fallen had been – and still was – selfless all along. Another unfamiliar emotion washed over him; he was amazed at the amount of pure devotion Raziel seemed to possess. Such a rare thing to find even among the angels.

If he could warn the Winchesters before it was too late, before all hell broke loose on Earth, the sacrifice the fallen angel had done many years ago would not have been in vain. He had to stop the apocalypse from unravelling itself.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please! I'd love to know what you think about it =)


	15. XIII: Feather

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **the beginning of _The Rapture_ (4.20).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Angst**. English isn't my native language but feel free to tell me if you see any mistake ;)

**Word count: **603

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either of them.

**A/N:** As promised, here is a longer drabble with a Harry/Castiel interaction =)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Feather_

It wasn't the first time he dreamt of Hogwarts, certainly would not be the last. Harry would most often sit alone under his favorite tree by the black lake, watching as the giant squid swirled leisurely on the surface of the water. Always alone. The lost of his loved ones was still too painful even many years after. The castle would stand in the background as magnificent as it had been before the war forever damaged it.

This time, things were different though. He didn't know if it was the air that felt warmer or rather the sudden change of light, the colors were somehow lighter, endowed with a new life.

"You've been avoiding me."

Castiel. He should have known.

"Why are you here, Castiel?" he murmured, ignoring what the angel had said.

The fallen didn't want to think of the last time they had been alone, together. Without Uriel, the Winchesters or any possible interruptions. Before he had left the brothers.

He abruptly stood up from his spot under the beech tree and turned to the blue-eyed angel who was staring at the castle, curiosity mingled with fascination. When Castiel finally wandered his attention toward Harry, his breath caught, the fallen angel was suddenly reminded of another lake where they had kissed for the very first time. Probably the last if he had anything to say about it, he thought reluctantly, his heart telling otherwise. He still refused to let Sanguini's words affect him in any way.

Taking a step back, he crossed his arms over his chest while he desperately attempted to calm down his wildly beating heart. The fact that the angel had the power to touch him that way even in his dreams was not lost on him.

"I don't have much time. I contacted the Winchesters in order to meet them in a safer place but I don't know if I will be able to make it."

A frown made its way on Harry's face. He observed the angel more carefully, Castiel appeared genuinely worried about something, his eyes never seemed to settle for more time on one thing as if he were afraid he might be attacked any moment if he stayed there any longer. It sounded absurd. Who could have been able to spy on their dream conversation? Unless... that thought was far from comforting. As deep blue mixed with vibrant green again, their eyes meeting, he said:

"I want you to join the Winchesters and in case something happens to me, stay with-"

"Wait a second, Cas!" the fallen angel interrupted.

In his haste to stop the blue-eyed angel from panicking, he hadn't noticed he had grasped his wrist. The air between them sizzled. An electric shock went through them at the touch. Harry let the other go hastily, trying to forget the pleasant feeling that had been shot through his body and the sensation of loss he now felt. He didn't see the other's odd expression.

"In _case_ something _happens_ to you?" the fallen repeated incredulously. "What is going on, Castiel? Why are you so scared all of a sudden? Is it about the seals?"

But the angel didn't answer to any of his questions much to his frustration and concern.

"I can't stay any longer. This is all bigger than you think, Raziel."

And with the sound of wings, he left.

A lonely black feather fell on the grass, Harry slowly bent to pick it up.

"Castiel," he whispered, fear and worry slipping through his voice.

Sanguini's words were ringing in his mind once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Drabble slightly inspired by _Righteous Fallen_ by scarletsptember.

I noticed some of you haven't seen season 4 and/or season 5 yet, so if you have any question about some of the facts established in the fic, don't hesitate to ask. I'll do my best to answer them :)

As usual, let me know your thoughts about this drabble, please!


	16. XIV: All Alone

**Pairing:** Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline:** during _The Rapture_ (4.20).

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. **Angst**. English is not my first language but feel free to correct me if there is any mistake!

**Word count:** 580

**Disclaimer:** If I own them, you would have already seen them together on screen :P

**A/N: **OMG, I'm so sorry for the time you had to wait for this drabble *blushed* To try to make it up for it, I give you a mild spoiler for the future drabbles at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**EDEN**

_All alone_

Castiel was missing.

Standing by the windows of their motel room, Harry drew the curtains open to watch the Winchesters visibly arguing over what they were supposed to do with Jimmy Novak, Castiel's vessel. He felt his heart clenched tightly in his chest as he thought of what could have possibly happened to the blue-eyed angel before he harshly berated himself. There was no use to draw conclusions so quickly even though he could not help the worry that threatened to overwhelm him this instant.

He recalled Castiel's fretful features in his dream and suddenly had to refrain himself from summoning his superior, Zachariah, in order to find out where the hell was the angel. But going all guns blazing would not do any of them any good in the end, no matter how distressed he felt at the moment.

"Raziel, right?"

Startled, the fallen briskly shut the curtains, he had been so deep in thought he had forgotten all about said angel vessel's presence in the room. He was even more surprised by the use of his true name.

"How did you..." he began to ask.

His brow furrowed, the other frowned thoughtfully. Blue eyes narrowed in thought. Suddenly frozen, mystified by his expression, Harry was amazed at the sheer difference between Castiel and Jimmy. With the presence of the angel in his vessel, all his very being would seem to glow in an ethereal light, shadows of gigantic wings would blossom from his shoulder blades, showing what he truly was. The fallen angel hadn't usually paid any attention to these little details that made Castiel entirely who he was until the angel was now gone.

James Novak would never be Castiel, he reminded himself, despite the fact that the two had to share a few similarities with each other for the angel to be able to 'possess' the human.

"Like I said earlier, I remember some bits but not all," Jimmy replied. "I know for instance that you're a fallen and that..."

His voice trailed off as if he wasn't sure whether he should keep going or not. If the fallen had taken any guess, he would have said that the blue-eyed man was seemingly uncomfortable or something akin to that.

"He tried to find you, you know," he said, quietly. "When you left the Winchesters, I mean, he was worried about you."

Slightly flustered, Harry looked away from the burning blue gaze. He was somewhat glad it lacked Castiel's intensity but while the stare wasn't as powerful, it was enough to make him avoid the sapphire orbs, however.

Seeking comfort in something familiar, he reached his jacket's pocket to grasp the feather Castiel had left in his wake. By some strange miracle, it had managed to cross the land of dreams to find itself in the fallen angel's possession. He didn't know what to really think of that, the last few hours had been a total roller coaster of emotions for him. Feelings that had been buried deep down resurfaced increased tenfold. For the first time in a long time, he felt utterly lost.

The soft feather felt warm between his fingers, as warm as a lover's embrace would be. To him, it was as cold as a Dementor's breath, though, without the presence of the angel by his side.

"Where is he?" he breathed softly, more to himself.

He didn't really need an answer.

Somehow, he already knew it.

* * *

**A/N: **I had this Harry/Jimmy interaction in my head for days after I rewatched _The Rapture _last month. Personally, I love how Misha Collins managed to play both Jimmy and Castiel, he did an incredible job, you can really notice the difference between the two characters even if they have the same features (what with being played by the same actor). I'm always amazed at Misha's playing skill when I watch the episode.

**SPOILER ABOUT THE FUTURE DRABBLES**

I've been thinking a lot lately and I thought it'd be interesting to let Uriel live contrary to the show where Anna killed him (end of _On the Head of a Pin _4.16), I kinda like the one-sided Uriel/Raziel thing so I decided to explore the idea furthermore for the season 5 drabbles ;)

**END OF THE SPOILER**

Review please! I'd love to know your thoughts about it =)


	17. XV: Knowledge

**Pairing: **Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel)

**Timeline: **_The Rapture _(4.20).

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: SLASH**. **Unbeta'd**. English isn't my native language so feel free to tell me if there is any mistake!

**Word count: **732

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own them unfortunately.

**A/N:** Wow, has it been almost a year I haven't updated this fic? First of all, I'm really sorry for the time you had to wait... And thank you so much for all of your reviews again!

This drabble is mostly dedicated to Kurt Fuller, the actor who played Zachariah. I thought it would be interesting to see his point of view about Harry!Raziel =)

* * *

**EDEN**

_Knowledge_

For all their extended knowledge, the angels were far from being omniscient, sure they knew a lot of things men couldn't even begin to understand but it didn't mean they knew _everything _there was to know about the universe. They were still learning. Zachariah prided himself for his own knowledge but he did accept the fact that there were some things even angels could not understand sometimes.

There was one thing the six-winged angel could not stand though and it was when unknown entities suddenly stood in the way of the Great Plan.

Harry Potter, now known as Harry Evanson, was one of these entities. A wizard turned hunter for no apparent reasons at all. As far as he could recall, magic wielders had always tended to stay as far away as they could from the hunters' world, it was mainly why the American wizarding community was so small compared to the European's. Potter, on the contrary, seemed quite determined to defy all these known laws. Such a peculiar creature.

Zachariah couldn't let him ruin their plan however.

It was mainly the reason why he was now spying on the oblivious wizard from afar. The hunter had apparently decided to return to the warehouse where Castiel had disappeared. Zachariah watched as Evanson crouched by the spot he remembered they had trapped Castiel within. He had to lean slightly to hear him quietly mutter under his breath "Holy oil". Sure the angels had indeed used the oil to contain the rebellious angel but there was no way the wizard could have known what the apparent smudge on the floor was unless... now that was an interesting thought, he pondered.

"Impressive," the angel revealed himself, noticing the other's surprise with a smug smile.

The startled look quickly turned into a blank face though, much to his own disappointment.

"I find it impressive how a mere wizard could know such things when we, angels, haven't been on Earth for more than two millenia."

The wizard stayed silent.

"But then again, you aren't just a mere wizard, isn't it?"

He almost missed the slight tension in the other's shoulders as he slowly walked towards him and smiled inwardly. _There_. He was finally going somewhere.

"I only did my lessons about you guys," the green-eyed hunter shrugged off nonchalantly. "One can never be too careful."

The wizard wasn't stupid, Zachariah had to admit it. Instead of being annoyed by that fact, he smirked to himself. It made things all the more interesting. Evanson didn't know who he was playing with although.

"Quite right," he agreed easily.

Much to his disappointment again, no emotions seem to cross the other's face. Zachariah had at least expected some relief when he didn't stress on the subject of his true identity. The angel could have almost mistaked him for one of his kind with the way he was helding tightly his emotions. No human could perform such feat at this rate.

The raven-haired man surely had a weakness though and he was going to find it. Be it by force or cleverness.

He then noticed the wizard staring intently at the unfinished banishing sigil on the wall, his face still unreadable.

"Castiel overstepped his boundaries, he had to be punished."

Potter clenched his jaw unconsciously. Zachariah hid another smile. It seemed the hunter wasn't as emotionless as he appeared to be.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked tonelessly.

Had he not be standing in the way of the Plan, the angel might have appreciated the human's skill. Not many human beings had that kind of nerve, except perhaps Dean Winchester.

"A warning to those who don't know where their business is. Know that we only tolerate your presence besides the Winchesters because you don't seem to cause much havoc. Yet."

Viridiant green eyes flashed in defiance. For a fleeting second, similar eyes appeared in front of Zachariah. The most greenest eyes that used to belong to a fellow angel. Raziel, the angel of mysteries. A brother he hadn't seen for quite a few years. He quickly shook off the thought however, certain that the hunter was a hundred percent human.

"Should I feel relieved by this apparent non-threat?" Evanson drawled, an infuriating smirk on his lips.

"Perhaps, you should reconsider your own boundaries, Harry Potter."

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully, you won't have to wait very long for an update this time. I hope you liked this drabble!


End file.
